1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for executing user commands in a digital equipment operating in a USB mass storage (UMS) mode. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for executing user commands without any additional drivers in a digital equipment operating in a UMS mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a high capacity NAND flash memory instead of a hard disk is widely used in a multimedia terminal. For example, a NAND flash memory with a block structure has been currently used in an MP3 player.
An MP3 player using a NAND flash memory mostly operates in a mode in which audio files stored therein are played back, but it may also operate in a USB mass storage (UMS) mode.
In the UMS mode, an MP3 player is connected to a host such as a personal computer (PC) through a universal serial bus (USB) port such that it can be used as an additional hard disk of the host.
However, if the MP3 player operates in a UMS mode, the MP3 player can be set to receive and transmit only the commands according to the UMS standard protocol from and to the host. In order to execute user commands, including a command to access a hidden storage area in a storage area of the MP3 player, which is not supported by the UMS standard protocol, an additional filter driver should be installed in the host.